A Flash from the Past
by Gwa Gwunzad
Summary: Phoenix defends a new client, Ella Vator, but she reminds Phoenix of Mia, bringing back unpleasant feelings. Rated T for language, but will probably be changed to M, later. Updated a lot!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: This series is based on present time and flashbacks. Don't fret if you are stuck with a small flashback. Usually, I will update with a present day chapter, then a flashback.**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Prolouge

"What are you doing here so late? It's 1 AM!"

"Ah, yes...I always figured you were the 'nocturnal' type."

"Answer my question."

"Can you see me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course! You work under me!"

"I tell you now. Shut you mouth."

"Do _not_ speak to me that way!"

"Was it you who told me a while back that you were always prepared? SO you must be prepared for anything..."

"I am!"

"Good-bye, my old 'friend'!"

"Wh--AIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh, this will not do! You don't know who I am. I am the man who killed you. And I will see you in Hell..."

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Short, eh? Well, the 1st chapter will be out later today! April 22, 2008.**

**Happy Earth Day! **


	2. She was my RoleModel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: Did you like the prologue? I sure hope so! Well, on to the real story!! Also, this series will probably have a lot of minor cursing.  
**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter One--She was my Role-Model!

Phoenix was in all mood but great. Sure, he just won a case, but why was that special? He hadn't really lost many. Just the Engarde case and the case with Theodore Bair. There were probably more, but why would Phoenix care? He had also proven they were guilty.

Phoenix loosened his tie and threw his briefcase down. He let out a sigh as he took his shoes off. Then he realized he had made a mistake.

_I forgot Maya at the courtroom! Ack! Well, she'll find her way home...like a lone puppy._

Just then, he heard a knock.

"I wonder who that is," he murmured. Then louder, "COME IN!"

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Maya's yelp was shrill, causing Phoenix to wince.

"Oh, boy..."

"Well, you forgot me at the courtroom," Maya grinned. "BUT! You forgot something else!!" She grinned ear to ear. Phoenix's eyes went large. He put his hands in his pant pockets and then his shirt pocket.

"Oh, shit! Maya you didn't!" he said. His wallet was no where to be found.

"Well," Maya started. She stopped smiling. "I didn't really _steal_ it. It was on the floor of the lobby and I need to give it back! I was just so hungry so I bought a burger...or 20."

"Dammit, Maya! How much do you owe me?" Maya laughed at him.

"None. You owe me from that poker game last night. If my calculations are correct, you owe ME 20 dollars!" Maya laughed.

"Shit..." he murmured. He then found the remote and turned on the TV.

"The weather for tomorrow is--!" A peppy girl in pink said, before being cut off by a reporter.

"Sorry for the interruption but Maggie Zean, famous magazine owner of _In or Out?_ has been murdered! A suspect has been arrested, Ella Vator, the own magazine's editor!!"

"She's dead?!" Maya said, sadly. "Maggie was my ROLE MODEL!"

"Maya..."

"Don't even say, 'Maya, how can she be your role model. Your a spirit medium'!" She yelled at him.

_How did she know what I was thinking...?_

"For all you attorneys out there, Ella is _still_ looking for an attorney!" The reported chimed.

"Come on, Nick!!" Maya sang.

"Ok...wait...what?!"

We're going to see Ms. Vator. She is going to be your client." Maya said, thinking she was stating the obvious.

"Er...why?"

"BECAUSE!" Maya said, imitating what her mother used to say to her.

"Just to make you happy, I'll talk to her." Phoenix sighed.

"First we need lunch!!" Maya smiled, her eyes twinkling. Phoenix couldn't refused.

_Note to self: Keep wallet in safer place_

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Like this chapter? I hope so! The next chapter will also be out today!! Do you want to meet his client? Then wait for the next chapter!! April 22, 2008**

**Once again, Happy Earth Day! Plant a flower!**


	3. What He Thought Sounded Smooth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: Ready to meet Phoenix "client"? I sure hope so! By the way, she is one of my "creations". She is, by far, my favorite OC yet!  
**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Two--What He Thought Sounded Smooth

"Excuse me, Mr. Guard, sir?" Maya put on her cute face. "Where is Ms. Vator?"

"S-she's coming...Miss. Please t-tell me if you need anything." The charmed guard was a new one, and Phoenix didn't recognize him.

"Teehee...thank-you, sir..." She winked at him.

"Cut the act, Maya." Phoenix whispered.

"E-excuse me?" A small and timid voice was now whispering to Phoenix. "I'm Ella Vator, Editor." This time, it was Phoenix who was charmed. Her perfect chestnut brown hair was a bit wavy, and her side bangs covered her right eye. Her green eyes twinkled, shining as brightly as her necklace, which was a symbol Phoenix had never seen before. Even so, it reminded him of a Magatama. Worst or best of all, however you look at it, she reminded Phoenix of Mia. Even her breasts were as large, if not larger.

"Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. Or so I'm told." He smiled.

"Are you hear to take my case?" She frowned and folded her hands. "I swear to my Asbagh! I did not kill Maggie!"

"I will represent you." Phoenix stated, not knowing what this "Asbagh" was. This was what she thought sounded smooth.

"Thank-you, Mr. Wright!!" Ella laughed, which made Phoenix look away. I did mention her breast size, correct?

"May I hear you side of the story, Ms. Vator." Phoenix tried hard to sound professional.

_Will I be able to take this case? She reminds me much, so much, of Mia..._

"Yes, of course. Well, the new issue was to come out today..."

"IT WAS TODAY?! OH. MY. GOSH! IS IT OUT?!" Maya screamed, interrupting Ella, and making the guard look her way. "Teehee. Sorry, Mr. Guard, sir...forgive me?" She twinkled her eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Y-yeah!" The guard smiled. He thought Maya liked him for real.

"Anyway, it didn't, because of Maggie's sudden death and my..." Ella looked up at Phoenix. "Oh, what do I call this!!" She began to cry, and Phoenix didn't know what to do, except look away. Crying makes the same motion as laughing, correct?

"Anyway," she sniffled. "I went into Maggie's office after finishing up the editing. I found a model, a statue per se, above her. I lifted it to find a dead Maggie. I screamed and found my ruler in her back. I...took it out." She started weeping silent weeps, covering her eyes with her hands.

"I...I will investigate for you! You are my client! You are innocent!" Phoenix wasn't feeling how peppy he was showing.

"YAY!! Thank you, Mr. Wright!!" Ella was over excited, clapping.

"Y-yeah, E-Ella..."

_Please...stop...I can't...go on with this...Mia...save me...I...I NEED YOU!_

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this out on the 22nd!! It's pretty short, but a flashback is next!! April 25, 2008**

**Yesterday was bring your kid to work day!!**


	4. Flashback Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: This is the first flashback. Flashbacks are short.  
**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Three--Flashback Dinner

"Mia...? I mean, Ms. Fey?" Phoenix chimed.

"What is it, Phoenix?" she asked. They were sitting at her dinner table, eating mashed potatoes and steak.

"I-is it hard to pass the bar exam? I mean, it seems so..."

"Not if you study hard. Why?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A LAWYER!" he screamed proudly. "Only since you defended me so well."

"I-I'm shocked, Phoenix!" And in truth, she wasn't. "I hope you pass. I am making my own law office soon. Maybe you'll come work for me..." Then, she realized Phoenix was staring at her. "...yes?"

"..nothing...I'll come work for you!" Phoenix was going to work for her, no matter what!

"Ahahah." she laughed. This is when Phoenix first saw "the laugh".

"Heheheheh..." he chuckled, a bit. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I feel I needed to!" Mia clapped.

"Oh..." Phoenix seemed down when she said that.

"What...?" Mia felt bad. She made Phoenix feel bad!

_Ahhh! I hope I didn't hurt his feelings..._

_"_Well, you're supposed to say, 'I wanted to.'" Phoenix had taken a liking to Mia.

"Oh, Phoenix!! I'm sorry!" And she was.

"Well, I think I should go. These mashed potatoes are good. So is the steak."

"Come back anytime...call me when you pass!" Mia said.

"I-I will..." Then Phoenix knew.

_Mia...I love you._

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Well, I told you flashbacks were short. Kind of lovey-dovey. Aha.April 25, 2008**

**Happy Arbor Day!!**


	5. Never Stop Loving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: I have been informed that my last chapter was very cliffhangerish, so I decided to write more. Yes, this is pretty much a Phoenix/Mia and Phoenix/Ella. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Four--Never Stop Loving

"Nick...NICK! NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!" Maya's shrill voice got Phoenix's attention.

"Huh?" Phoenix shook his head and looked at his watch.

"Day-dreaming?" Maya laughed.

_If only you knew, Maya...If only you knew how I feel about **her**._

"Mia, we have to get investigating!" Phoenix told Maya. Then he realized his mistake.

_I just called her Mia..._

"Uhh, Nick? I'm Maya, not Mia." Maya told him. Her eyes began to tear up and then she sniffled. "Was it just me or does Ella remind you of Mia? I mean, the hair, the necklace, the...you-know-whats..." Phoenix knew exactly what she meant. The breasts.

"Yeah, she really did. Maybe that's why I called you Mia and--" Phoenix stopped himself right there.

_And maybe that's why I had the flashback._

"We should head over to the crime scene!!" Maya chimed. "Do you have a licsence yet?"

"...no." It was true. Phoenix had failed his driving test atleast 3 times. He always heard the same thing,"Well, Mr. Wright, you failed again. You need to get a driver."

"Nick! I guess we need to take a cab. Which cost MONEY!" Maya scooted over, closer to Phoenix.

"Try how you will, but you won't get my wallet." Phoenix laughed. "Maya? Where are you?" Maya had disappeared somewhere, but Phoenix didn't know where.

"Well, I'm not leaving by myself." Phoenix sat in his chair and started sorting through all of the files on his desk. "Mia needed a filing cabnit. I should've gotten one after she passed." He then lifted up a file to find a picture of her and Maya. "I remember this. She told me about this picture. It was when Mia decided to leave Kurain Village. I wonder why I never got rid of this, too..." Phoenix slouched down into his chair. "Maybe Mia needed a new chair, too."

"I needed a new chair? I never thought so."

_I know that voice! Its...its!!_

_"_Mia!" Phoenix gasped.

"It has been a long time Phoenix." Mia smiled. Her spirit was flowing through Maya's body, and even her appearance had changed, as it always had.

"I-I was just thinking about you." Phoenix face starting turning red when Mia laughed.

"Are you still thinking about dinner? That first dinner?" Mia nudged him on the shoulder.

"Actually, yes! I was just daydreaming about it...not that Maya knows or anything." Phoenix started to make his voice softer and softer at that point.

"You should tell her about _us_ and what happened. She will find out, one way or another." Mia's face had turned serious for a moment, but then instantly turned back to her peppy ways. "Now, tell me about this client of yours."

"Her name is Ella Vator, accused of murdering Maggie Zean. She reminds me of you, even Maya thinks so." Phoenix smiled at the thought of Ella.

"Maybe she'll make you forget all of the happy times we've had. Maybe I won't cause you so much pain anymore." Mia sounded sad, as if she knew when she passed, it hurt Phoenix.

"It's fine, Mia...it really is." Phoenix was upset, too.

"Well, you need to forget somethings. You have stopped loving me, right?"

"Mia, I still love you. I always will!"

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger again, am I right? I'll probably put another chapter up after this. Maybe a flashback, not sure. It'll either be put up today or tomorrow for sure. Thanks for reading!!**

**Happy Arbor Day...again! I can't tell you to do anything because I'm not really sure what Arbor Day is for...heehee.**


	6. Flashback Bluntly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: Well, I'm on a wrighting roll! Sorry...I had to do that...well, I wanted to write, so here I am!  
**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Five--Flashback Bluntly

Phoenix dug through all of his pockets to find Mia's number. He delved into his cabnits, closets, everything.

"Where did I put her number?!" Phoenix finally found it, scrunched up in his blue sweats, the numbers hardly readable. He picked up his phone and dialed the numbers he saw.

"Mia Fey, Defense Attorney." Mia answered, quite business-like.

"M-Ms. Fey?" Phoenix sang. He was very, very happy today.

"Oh, Phoenix! How are you? Did you go to law school?"

"I passed the bar!" Phoenix could control his happiness and jumped up and down.

"That's wonderful, Phoenix! If you have time, come by the office today. I have a spot opened at 2:15. Maybe you'll get a job." Mia laughed over the phone.

"I-I will! I never knew lawyers had to be so business-like. This letter of passing just bluntly states, 'Phoenix Wright, you have passed the bar exam. Congratulations.' I think they need to be a little more happy!"

"Oh, Phoenix, I remember thinking the exact thing..." Mia trailed off.

"Ms. Fey? Hello?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm just reading something..."

"Well, I have something to tell you, now..." Phoenix said.

"Mhm..."

"I love you, Mia." He took a deep breath before and after he said it.

"Me, too." she replied, bluntly.

"HUH!?" Phoenix screamed, clutching the phone for his dear life.

"Phoenix did you said something? I was talking to myself. Silly ol' me." she laughed.

"N-no...I didn't say anything." Phoenix hung up the phone. "If only she heard. I don't think I can bring myself to do it again..."

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: I love flashbacks!! I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction as much as I am writing it! Apirl 25, 2008**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Love is my Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: I was reading that last chapter, and I realized the amounts of typos I made...please ignore them!**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter 6--Love is my Mistake

"Phoenix..." Mia soothed. "You can't be so passionate about a spirit."

"I can, Mia! And I will! I love you, and I always will!" he screamed, not as to scare her, but to get a point passed. His hands were turned into fists.

"Please, Phoenix. I'm here. I'm a spirit. I will come here. I'll write Maya a note to channel me atleast once every 2 days." Mia was having a tough time getting Phoenix to calm down. He was very passionate.

"O-okay..." Phoenix started breathing properly again, and Mia went to find a pen and paper. When doing so, she found a photo of herself. On the frame, it read,"To Phoenix, I love you, and I always will. Loving you, Mia." She put it back gently as Phoenix sat down on the old couch in front of the TV.

"I found a pen and paper! The pen still says Fey and Co. Law Office." she sang. She wrote on the note, "Please channel me, Mia, everyday, atleast twice. If you want to know the reason ask Phoenix. He might not tell you, but be persistent! The more times you channel me, the better it'll be."

"Mia, I'm sorry for the outbreak earlier." Phoenix had calmed down. His breath was steady.

"That's fine, Phoenix. I do it a lot." Phoenix gave her an odd look. "Well, I used to." Mia admitted.

"Well, I guess you did..." Phoenix gave a small smile.

_Yeah, you always did._

"I need to get investigating, Mia. Are you going to stay or let Maya come back?" Phoenix wanted Mia to stay, very very badly.

"I'll stick around for a little." Mia smiled. "So, where is the scene of the crime?"

"The _In or Out?_ building, the victim's office." There was an awkward silence between the two. "So, let's get investigating."

Phoenix and Mia walked out of the building the office was held in. It was a nice day, the breeze was gentle and the sun shined. Mia called out, "Taxi!" to a cab that was passing by.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"_In or Out? _building." Phoenix answered. The cab driver nodded, and Phoenix and Mia started talking in the back.

"How are you actually doing, Phoenix? Maya hasn't called me much..." Mia said. She looked hi way, but he was looking at his shoes.

"Uh, fine, really. Just hangin' in there. I won a case earlier this morning." Phoenix's face didn't change a bit. He looked at his shoes, not at Mia.

"Phoenix," Mia whispered. "Phoenix, look at me." When she said that, Phoenix looked up. "You are not fine. I'm giving you more and more pain everyday."

"No, its not you, Mia." Phoenix murmured.

"Then what is it? Phoenix, you can't keep all of your feelings boiled up inside. They are bound to explode, soon." Mia warned.

"Isn't that what you do, Mia?" The cab driver looked back at him, and then PHoenix closed the small window that could keep the cab driver from hearing their conversation.

"No, Phoenix. I don't." Mia lied. She _always_ kept her feelings inside.

"Yes, you do. I know you better than that." Phoenix chuckled. Then, he turned serious again.

"Phoenix, this isn't about my problems. It is about your problems."

"Mia, the only mistake I made was falling in love with you." Phoenix mumbled. "If I never met you, I wouldn't have any problem. Love is a horrible thing."

"No, it isn't." And with that last word, Mia kissed him and went back to the spirit world.

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: I've realized this is kind of a very sappy love story. Only, Ella will be a main character soon, so keep reading! Flashback comes next! April 26, 2008**

**I'm going to an art lesson with my best friend today! Yay!**


	8. Flashback Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: Flashbacks do not go in order. It's just the moment Phoenix has in the present and then what it reminds him of.**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Seven--Flashback Lies

"Chief?" Phoenix asked. He had gotten a job, but he hadn't had is first case yet. He just watched cases Mia had.

"Yes, Phoenix?" Mia looked up from her files, she was writing something down from her last case.

"Err...nice job in that case..the one with...Diana Merlin...I can't believe you got Ivan Dindewitt of the hook! Diana was bad, killing Merlin like that!" Phoenix got over excited.

"Ahaha. Yeah, it wasn't easy! Diana was persistent." Mia trailed off.

"Chief, I really have to tell you something. I told you on the phone the day I passed the bar, but you didn't hear..." Phoenix murmured.

"Oh? What didn't I hear?" Mia laughed.

"T-the...I HAVE TO GO TO THE RESTROOM!" Phoenix ran from Mia's presence and into the bathroom.

_What am I doing. I don't have to go to the bathroom! I'm nervous. I mean, how am I going to tell her? Tell her I love her!!_

Phoenix opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out.

"You gotta go when you gotta go." Phoenix laughed.

"Now, what didn't I hear?"

_Here goes nothing..._

"Chief, I said that I--"

"Loved me." Mia finished for him. "You love me, correct?"

"H-how did you know?" Phoenix was dumbfounded. How did Mia know?

"Phoenix, there's a thing called lying. I did it. I knew what you said from the first time you said it, on the phone." Mia smiled.

"Well, yes, I love you, Mia..." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck, nervous, knowing he was blushing.

"And you know who loves you?" Mia whispered.

"My mom?"

"Me!" Mia kissed him, right on the lips.

"M-Mia..." Phoenix fainted.

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: I love doing that! Well, Phoenix fainted, but what happened in the present? Read the next chapter to find out! April 26, 2008**

**Nothing special that I haven't already said.**


	9. Who has Best

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: This isn't a flashback, so you'll have to wait to see what happens to Phoenix after he faints.**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Eight--Who has Best

"NIIICK!!" Maya pulled away from Phoenix's lips. He had been kissing Mia, who was in Maya's body, after all. "Why are you _kissing_ me? I wanted that first kiss to be special..." Maya pouted and turned her head from Phoenix.

"It was Mia who kissed me..." he mumbled. He turned away from Maya, looking out the window.

"Look, it's a burger shop! STOOOOOOOOOP!" Maya shouted, directly to the driver.

"No way. You isn't that pretty girl who came in 'dis cab. You juss a kid." he said, rather curtly.

"Hmph! I'm not a kid!" Maya retorted.

"Maya, you are acting like one!" Phoenix interrupted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!

"We're here! Who's payin'?" the driver asked. Maya pointed to Phoenix instantly.

"Sure...why not?" he lied. He took out 13.53 to give to the driver. He and Maya got out of the cab and slammed the doors behind them.

"I've always wanted to come here! Not to investigate a murder, though..." Maya admitted.

"Well, Maggie's office is on the 3rd floor. Let's go check it out." Phoenix didn't talk to Maya the whole way up, but when they got in the elevator, Maya had something to say.

"Hmm, this place looks pretty cool." Maya laughed. "So, I have a question..."

"I might have an answer. But that's a might, not a will." Phoenix smiled, fakely.

"Why _were_ you kissing me. Well, Mia, rather." Maya corrected herself.

"S-she..."

"Hey, pal! I figured you'd show up, soon." Gumshoe's voice was heard as the elevator doors opened.

_Phew...I have time to figure out what to tell Maya!_

Phoenix walked out of the elevator and in front of Gumshoe.

"So, what happened? I mean, the murder. What's the COD?" Phoenix always went through this with Gumshoe. Every case, except a few times when he didn't have time to investigate.

"Nick, what's a COD?" Maya asked.

"Cause of death. And it is blood loss. Right..." Gumshoe poked Phoenix's back. "here."

"O-oh...I see." Phoenix wasn't his usual peppy self, but that was because of Mia. "May I take a look around the crime scene?"

"Sure, pal. You're defendin' that Ella girl, right?" Phoenix nodded. "Is it just me or does she remind you of--"

"Mia." Phoenix and Maya said in unison. Gumshoe nodded as they said it.

"Time to get investigating." Phoenix walked over to the rope where the body was found. He found a name, Ella Vator, written in blood. He then found the murder weapon, a ruler.

"Oh yeah, pal. Do ya wanna know who the prosecutor is?" Gumshoe asked. Phoenix gave him the "Duh!" look. "Mr. Edgeworth. I dunno why, but when he heard her name he wanted to do it, pal."

"Oh...I see." Phoenix mumbled. "Who's prints are on the murder weapon?"

"Only one set, pal. Ella Vator's." Phoenix jerked back and remember what Ella had said.

"She did say she took it out. About the victim..."

"Everyone here loved her. I dunno why anyone would wanna kill her, pal."

Phoenix walked over to her desk. He found a picture of Maggie and Ella hugging, the text beneath reading "Best Friends".

"They were friends..." Phoenix smiled.

"Nick? Come over here!!" Maya peppy voice rang out. "This is a best friend candle. This one says friend, but I don't know who has best..."

"I think I do." Phoenix gasped. "Come on, Maya. We're going to see Ella again."

_She must be the best. If this is true, there is no motive! No motive, no crime!_

"Wait, Maya!" Phoenix said. But Maya wasn't there.

"Long time no see, Phoenix."

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: It isn't really hard to figure out who it is. ..**

**I might not be able to update as often as I have been!! D: State testing starts tomorrow.**


	10. Flashback Peck

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright characters, but I do own my own creations.**

**Beginning Note: Yay for flashbacks! I realize that last chapter was short, so maybe this one'll be long. I dunno.**

X-X-X-X

A Flash from the Past

Chapter Nine--Flashback Peck

"Phoenix, Phoenix! Wake up!" Mia called. Phoenix had fainted and was lying down on the floor. He opened his eyes.

"Long time no see, Phoenix." Mia laughed. "Do you faint every time someone confesses their love to you? I wonder how Dahlia felt..."

"M-Mia...water..." Phoenix whispered. Mia went up to get water and Phoenix remembered what happened.

_Mia loves me, and I love her. Despite the age difference..._

"Here you go, Phoenix!" Mia handed Phoenix a glass of water.

"Thanks, Mia." Phoenix smiled. "How long have you...loved me?"

"Well, you know your case? The one with Doug? Well, I got angry during that case a lot, but I thought it was for my hate of Dahlia. It must have been jealousy as well."

"Mia, I love you." Phoenix repeated. "You're okay with that? What about office relationships?"

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Mia said, seriously. Phoenix looked like her was going to cry. "Calm down, Phoenix! I was joking. You need to be able to se through lies if you're a lawyer!!" She kissed him.

"Y-yeah..." Phoenix laughed. "Dollie was my first girlfriend. I also figured she'd be the last...but you're here now and i know it might not la--" He was cut off by another kiss, but he kissed back this time. It wasn't just a peck.

"M-Mia..." Phoenix gasped. He got up and stretched. "I hope you understand how much I love you."

"Same here." Mia walked over to Charley and gave him the water Phoenix didn't drink. "Charley is very dear to me, too. Maybe even more than you."

"Haha, very funny." Phoenix joked.

"Yeah...it is."

X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I'm have a mind blank. This was supposed to be a loveydovey scene, so yeah. I might not be able to resist making this a rated M fic!**


End file.
